


Frohe Weihnachten, George Weasley

by zungenleid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermine besucht George ein paar Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, mit der festen Absicht, Weihnachten zu retten. Es gelingt nur zum Teil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frohe Weihnachten, George Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein Beitrag für die Wichtelchallenge von deutsch_fandom für fool_with_dream.

Der 23. Dezember wurde von London mit lauwarmen Nieselwetter und grauem, wolkenverhangenen Himmel begrüßt. Schmutzig braune Schneehaufen türmten sich rechts und links der Bürgersteige, der klägliche Überrest eines Schneegestöbers vor drei Wochen, welches die leise, vorsichtige Hoffnung auf eine weiße Weihnacht mitten im Herzen Englands geweckt hatte. Die Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht, doch der allgemeinen Stimmung tat dies keinerlei Abbruch. Man könne ganz froh sein, dass kein Schnee gefallen sei, meinten die meisten Bewohner der Stadt, die Londoner Verkehrsbetriebe wären damit doch völlig überfordert gewesen und überhaupt, wer Schnee und Eis so unbedingt brauche, könne immer noch den Fernseher einschalten und sich dorten an verschneiten Berggipfeln, zugefrorenen Seen und unendlich langen Eiszapfen erfreuen.

In der Winkelgasse sah das Ganze ein bisschen anders aus, stellte Hermine fest, als sie aus dem Tropfenden Kessel trat und sich inmitten einer Winterwunderwelt wiederfand.  
Überall hingen rote und grüne Girlanden, die sich wie große Dschungelschlangen mal in die eine und mal in die andere Richtung drehten, dekoriert mit goldgelben Lichtkugeln, die hoch über den spitzen Hüten der Zauberer und Hexen mitten in der Straße schwebten.

Vom Himmel fiel trockener süßer Schnee, jede Flocke schillerte in einer anderen Farbe und ein Dutzend Kinder rannte lachend durch das Gestöber und versuchten, die Flocken mit der Zungenspitze aufzufangen. Ein kleines dunkelhäutiges Mädchen in einem dicken roten Mantel hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, öffnete den Mund – und verzog das Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Fratze.

„Bah!“, sagte sie. „Schon wieder Ohrenschmalz!“

Hermine sah dem Mädchen nach, als es weiter rannte, um die nächste Flocke aufzufangen, dann schritt sie langsam weiter, vorbei an tanzenden Zuckerstangen, klingelnden Mistelzweigen, die von Paar zu Paar hüpften und sich erst dann beruhigten, wenn sich die Drunterstehenden küssten, vorbei an der Mutter, aus deren Tasche plötzlich ein riesiger grüner Phönix aufstieg, weilein Knallbonbon geplatzt war, vorbei an all dem Flitter und Gold und Grün und Weiß und Rot in allen Gassen und Fenstern, in jeder Ecke und in allen Winkeln.

Sie hätte sich gern verzaubern lassen von all dem, und der Glanz der Dekorationen beeindruckte sie noch immer, selbst nach all den Jahren in der magischen Welt.

Doch heute hatte sie kein Auge für den Zauber und kein Ohr für die Musik und Weihnachtslieder, die aus den Läden quollen.  
Ihre Schritte trugen sie zum einzigen Haus in der ganzen Winkelgasse, das nicht dekoriert oder hellerleuchtet war und sich wie ein schwarzer Turm aus dem ganzen Weihnachtstrubel erhob. Selbst das Ladenschild, auf dem in großen Lettern „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze“ stand, schien Hermine abzuweisen und das Grün und Blau und Gold der Schrift wirkte schal und ausgeblichen.  
Sie erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, als die Rollen vertauscht waren. Als die Winkelgasse voller zugenagelter Fensterläden war und man mit angstvollen Blicken durch die Seiteneingänge huschte, auf dass einen ja keiner sähe.

Damals war der Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George das einzige strahlende Licht der Hoffnung gewesen, das in diesem ganzen Viertel noch geleuchtet hatte. Und jetzt wo der Krieg vorbei war, erlosch die Flamme jedes Jahr ein bisschen mehr.

Es war so ungerecht, dachte Hermine und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte. Der Krieg hatte zu viel gekostet.  
Hastig holte sie tief Luft und stieg die Stufen bis zur Tür hinauf. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Sie zog an dem Elefantenohr des Türklopfers, woraufhin sich ein ohrenbetäubendes Törööööö erhob, das ihr einen gewaltigen Schrecken einjagte.

„So langsam müsste ich es doch besser wissen“, murmelte sie, während sie versuchte, ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen und dem goldenen handtellergroßen Elefanten nachsah, der sich aus der Tür schälte und durch ein Fenster schwebte, wahrscheinlich um die Bewohner des Hauses ausfindig zu machen.

„Ich wollte sie schon vor Monaten stumm machen“, ertönte es da plötzlich hinter Hermine.

Sie fuhr herum.

George stand am Fuße der zwei Stufen und schaute zu ihr auf, in den Händen eine Tüte voller Lebensmittel und einen Sack voller Eulenfedern.

„Für ein neues Projekt“, erklärte er, als er ihrem Blick folgte. Hermine nickte.

„Schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte sie, und lächelte. George sagte nichts, schob sich bloß an ihr vorbei und entriegelte die Tür.

„Komm rein“, sagte er und sie folgte ihm, froh, endlich aus der Kälte herauszukommen.

Der Verkaufsraum war still und leblos, was seltsam war, denn bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier war es ihr vorgekommen, als platze das Haus aus allen Nähten. Es fehlte so viel.  
George vor ihr schnaufte wie ein alter Mann, als er die Treppen in den ersten Stock erklomm. Hermine hatte sich schon häufiger gefragt, ob er gut auf sich Acht gab, denn seine jahrelange Weigerung, sein verstümmeltes Ohr heilen zu lassen, machte sie misstrauisch. Letztes Jahr hatte Molly versucht, ihm eine Behandlung in St. Mungos ans Herz zu legen, doch George hatte abgelehnt und das Ganze hatte in einem riesigen Streit und Tränen geendet.

Aus diesem Grund war Hermine heute überhaupt hier. Die Weasleys hatten sie für die Feiertage eingeladen genauso wie Harry und obwohl Molly ihr Möglichstes versucht hatte, um sie willkommen zu heißen und es ihnen so heimelig wie möglich zu machen, hatte Hermine bemerkt, wie müde und unendlich traurig sie durch ihr eigenes Heim geschlichen war.  
Ginny war dann schließlich damit herausgerückt, dass George seit einem halben Jahr mit niemandem der Weasleys mehr gesprochen hatte und sämtliche Kontaktversuche abgebrochen hatte. 

„Das ist ja schrecklich“, hatte Hermine gesagt, doch Ginny hatte nur müde gelächelt. 

„Ich hab ihm drei Heuler in seinen Laden geschickt“, murmelte sie. „Doch es hat absolut nichts gebracht, er hat nicht einmal geantwortet.“ 

Ab da hatte Hermines Entschluss festgestanden und jetzt stand sie mitten in Georges Wohnzimmer. Im Kamin auf der rechten Seite schimmerte die Glut orangerot, sonst war es vollkommen dunkel und George schien es nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben, Licht zu machen.

Hermine seufzte. Sie kannte die Sturheit der Weasleys, doch sie würde sich davon nicht in Bockshorn jagen lassen.  
„Schließt du immer über Weihnachten?“, fragte sie, während sie weiter in den Raum trat und die flirrenden, surrenden Gerätschaften auf den Regalen inspizierte. 

George zuckte zusammen, als habe er vergessen, dass sie noch da war. Er stellte den Beutel mit Federn ab und drehte sich zu Hermine um. 

„Ja“, sagte er. „Gestern war der letzte Geschäftstag. Diejenigen, die ihre Verwandten mit kleinen Gaunereien und Scherzartikeln reinlegen wollen, sind bis dahin längst fertig.“ 

„Aha“, sagte sie. Normalerweise war sie nicht so sehr auf den Mund gefallen, doch sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl und ihr hochtrabender Wunsch, George zur Vernunft zu ringen, kam ihr plötzlich mehr als dämlich vor.

Vielleicht sollte sie einen taktischen Rückzug antreten. Behaupten, sie sei nur gekommen, weil sie George ein schönes Weihnachten wünschen wollte, egal wie albern das wirken würde.  
Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte seufzte George auf, ließ sich in einen der großen himmelblauen Sessel fallen, die vor dem Kamin standen und bedeutete Hermine, auf dem anderen Platz zu nehmen. 

„Ich weiß, warum du hier bist“, sagte er leise und warf ihr ein Lächeln zu. Sie erwiderte es dankbar, während sie sich setzte.

„Sonderlich subtil war ich wahrscheinlich nicht“, gab sie zu.

„Nein. Aber ich habe dich oder Harry sowieso erwartet. Ich kenne meine Mum.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. George entfachte das Feuer mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs und starrte in die funkensprühenden Flammen, bis Hermine es nicht mehr aushielt. Die Karten lagen nun eh auf dem Tisch, warum sollte sie es sich selbst noch schwerer machen.

„Wenn du sie kennst, dann weißt du, wie sehr sie leidet“, sagte sie vorsichtig und beobachtete, wie sein Haar im Licht des Feuers beinah golden glänzte.

„Ja, ich weiß“, antwortete er und sie glaubte ihm aufs Wort. „Und es tut mir Leid. Doch ich kann nicht mit dir in den Fuchsbau kommen.“

„Warum nicht?“

George lachte. „Ist dir das so wichtig, dass ich komme?“, fragte er und fixierte sie mit einem Blick, der Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Es würde deiner Mutter sehr viel bedeuten. Uns allen“, sagte sie hastig. „Auch ich gehöre zu deiner Familie, oder nicht?“

„Natürlich tust du das“, kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Hermine wurde rot.

George seufzte, und zog eine lange dünne Eulenfeder aus dem Sack zu seinen Füßen hervor.

„Mum nennt mich immer noch ab und zu Fred“, flüsterte er nach ein paar Augenblicken, und dann, als sei ein Damm gebrochen, sprach er immer lauter und aufgeregter. „Sie legt immer ein Gedeck mehr auf den Tisch. Ich bekomme zwei Pullis zu jedem Weihnachtsfest. Sie will, dass ich mein Ohr heilen lasse, wahrscheinlich, damit ich aussehe, wie er, sie bittet mich, wieder zuhause einzuziehen und schickt mir ständig Dinge, die sie von meinem Bruder findet. Immer noch, nach mittlerweile vier Jahren! Als sei ich ihr nicht genug. Als könne sie ihn verdammt noch mal nicht endlich sterben lassen! Und du fragst mich wirklich, warum ich nicht nach Hause will!“ 

Die letzten Sätze hatte er hinaus geschrien und nun hing er schwer atmend auf dem Sessel und starrte mit glühenden Augen in die Feuerstelle.

Hermine stand der Mund offen. „Das…das wusste ich nicht“, krächzte sie und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Ihr war plötzlich eiskalt und das obwohl sie noch nicht einmal ihren Mantel ausgezogen hatte. „Wirklich nicht.“

„Woher denn auch“, seufzte George, doch er klang nicht sonderlich böse. Eher…müde. Als hätte er seit vier Jahren nicht mehr geschlafen. „Ich liebe meine Familie“, fuhr er fort, „doch im Moment ertrage ich sie nicht.“ 

Wie gut sie das verstehen konnte, dachte Hermine, und wie furchtbar es für George gewesen sein musste, dass seine eigene Mutter nur noch ein Fehlen in ihm sah, eins, das er niemals gänzlich würde ausfüllen können. 

„Vielleicht sollte ich mit Molly reden statt mit dir“, bot sie schließlich an und schaute verzweifelt auf die Eulenfeder in Georges langen dünnen Fingern, weil sie es nicht über sich brachte, in sein Gesicht zu sehen. 

„Es würde nichts bringen“, antwortete er. „Aber es ist lieb, dass du es versuchen möchtest.“ Er lachte erneut, doch es war kein freundliches Lachen. „Vielleicht wird sie es irgendwann von selbst begreifen, doch…“

„Doch was?“, fragte Hermine. Sie war sich sicher, dass George noch nie mit irgendwem darüber gesprochen hatte und nun war ihr nicht daran gelegen, die Gelegenheit, ihm zu helfen, ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. 

Er ließ sich dennoch Zeit mit der Antwort, strich sich nervös durchs Haar und stocherte mit dem Kiel der Feder unter seinen Fingernägeln umher. Schließlich schnaubte er, als hätte er endlich aufgegeben. 

„Es ist egoistisch“, sagte er. „Ich sollte für sie da sein, doch genau jetzt… fehlt mir die Kraft dazu. Ich…ich hab Angst mir selbst wehzutun, wenn ich mich nach Hause begebe.“ 

Er blieb mit gesenktem Kopf sitzen, als warte er auf ein Todesurteil, doch alles, was Hermine fertig brachte, war ein langsames, huldvolles Nicken.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte sie, denn das tat sie tatsächlich. Sie stand auf und dann, aus einer Laune heraus, beugte sie sich vor, legte George eine Hand auf die Schulter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Geh hin, wo du möchtest und wo man dich gut behandelt", sagte sie lächelnd. "Frohe Weihnachten, George Weasley.“ 

George hob verblüfft den Kopf und sah sie verwirrt an, doch Hermine hatte genug gehört. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter durch den Verkaufsraum, wo der kleine goldene Elefant aufgeregt im Kreis herumflog, und öffnete die Tür des Ladens. 

Wie jeder Mensch hatte George das Recht auf ein frohes, ruhiges, besinnliches Weihnachtsfest und wenn er das nicht im Kreise seiner Familie haben konnte, dann bestand kein Grund, dass er die Feiertage dort verbringen sollte, dachte Hermine. 

Sie würde mit Molly reden, beschloss sie, als sie erneut in das glitzernde Lichtermeer der Winkelgasse trat. Und Weihnachten war schließlich auch noch nächstes Jahr. 

 

-Ende


End file.
